The signer's moon
by zaybaby16
Summary: A mer-queen's baby is stolen from her and the young princess is brought to the surface that Yusei, Jack, and Crow were raised. One day she is adopted and 16 years later she is brought back by the H2O girls and their families. What will happen if Aqua falls in love and figures out that is is a supposed mythical creature from the sea. Crow X Ooc Aqua .
1. Chapter 1

**The Signer's Moon **

**I don't own Yugioh 5ds or H2O. I just own the storyline and some characters.**

Chapter 1 (the birth of a lover)

The sky was black and the stars looked like angels. They knew what was about to happen. The sea rumbled as the mer-queen gave birth. The little mer-baby was very beautiful. She had a melted chocolate skin color, brown eyes that were easy to get lost in, a royal purple tail, and black midnight hair. The queen smiled at her daughter. The king swam in and looked at his family.

"What a beautiful young one, just like her mother." The king said.

The queen smiled and said, " What will we name her?"

The king thought for a moment. " How about Aaliyah?"

The queen smiled and said, " That's a perfect name."

They also gave her the names Rochelle and Rose. Thus Aaliyah Rochelle Rose was born. Merpeople from the female gender don't have a last name until they marry. The queen put the young princess in her crib and went to sleep. The clock struck midnight as a power-hungry mermaid snuck into the palace nursery. She swam up to the baby and picked her up.

"If my daughter must suffer, then so will you." She said.

The mysterious figure took the baby to the surface and changed them both into humans.

" Why should you live the life of luxury in a palace when my daughter was banished. No,no I think the slums of the Satilite will do." She said.

The figure walked up to an old building, however, she didn't know that the building was an orphanage. She set the baby down on the steps. The baby, however, was not fooled. Before the figure left, the baby stole a diamond fom the figure's neckalace. The figure disappeared into the night leaving the baby in the cold. The cold wind hit the baby making her shiver. The baby started to cry. As she cried, the lights in the building turned on. A middle aged woman with fair, black, skin and short, wavy, red hair opened the door. She heard cries and looked down on the steps. Her face froze with shock.

"Who would leave a beautiful baby here all alone. It's the middle of the night and she seems like a newborn." She thought.

She picked up the baby and brought her inside of the orphanage. A middle aged man was in the kitchen drinking coffee. He was the only certified doctor in the Satilite. He looked up when he heard footprints. He had light brown hair that was getting close to being grey and cream colored skin that was slightly wrinkly.

"Another one?" he asked.

The red-head nodded, "I feel bad for the young one." She said.

"Martha," the doctor said to the red-head. "Why don't you sleep and I'll put her with Jack, Crow, and Yusei in the nursery."

Martha nodded her head. "Thank you George." She said.

She gave him the baby and walked to her room to sleep. George carried the baby to the back rooms and set her in a crib next to the three beds by the wall. He walked to the door and took one last look at the baby.

"Good night young one" he said, "you'll be safe here." He closed the door and left.


	2. Author's note

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating but the internet from the storm in my area is making things complicated. I'll try to update my stories as soon as possible.


	3. sorry author's note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know why I haven't been updating for a long time. My brother broke my laptop and I was unable to update. I will update sometime after Christmas though.


	4. I'm back

HIIIIII GUUUUYYYYSSSSS! Sorry I haven't been here in a long time. When you go to Arabia Mountain High, you almost never have any free time. But anyway I am starting on the next chapter for **A Missing Mother. ** It feels great to be back and I hope you guys like what I have to offer.


End file.
